


Stay

by Lishie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: -Ish, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 20:24:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lishie/pseuds/Lishie
Summary: A super short drabble based on my Crowley head canon for team-free-will-you-idjits-67's writing prompt challenge on tumblr.  This is set right before he goes off to help seal Lucifer away in the apocalypse world.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Can also be found on my alt tumblr: @waywardhope

 

“The Winchesters. Whenever you help the Winchesters, you get fucked over. Or hurt. One of these days, they'll get you killed,” the exasperated look on her face was new to him. Usually she'd tell him to be safe and kiss him goodbye; no questions, no problems.

“Darling, I need –”

“Stay here. With me.”

“My dearest –”

“We can lay in bed...”

“Cupcake, I have to –”

“Watch B-rated horror movies...”

“But sweetness –”

“And lick honey off each other's lips.”

“Kitten, you've never asked me to stay,” he wasn't going to get a word in edgewise unless he changed his approach.

“Because I knew you wouldn't,” she resigned, closing the space between them. “King of Hell or not, you would always go when the Winchesters called. Because if they're calling, the world needs saving. Couldn't risk the world ending because I felt needy that day. But this time...” her fingers gripped the lapels of his coat as she looked into his eyes. “Let me be selfish this time. Stay with me this time. Please. I'm begging you.”

His hands found hers, guiding them to circle his neck, then he pulled her in close by the waist and held her tight.

“You know I can't, love. The Winchesters have called, and the world needs saving,” he whispered.

“Please,” she breathed, her voice high and tight.

He pulled back, just enough to see her wet face. He gently wiped away the the tears on one cheek, and kissed them on the other, the salty taste lingering.

“It doesn't feel right,” she said softly. “Crowley, something doesn't feel right this time.”

She held a hand on her stomach for a moment as she took a step back, looking away. He was thankful she wouldn't be able to see the lie in his eyes.

“Everything will be fine, darling, as it always is. Just some quick help closing a pesky little portal to seal Lucifer away, then I'll be licking honey off your lips by morning,” he hoped his voice was as sure-sounding as he meant it to be.

Her eyes were back on him, “If it's so simple, let them handle it themselves! I won't –”she sighed deeply. “I can't keep doing this.”

“Y/N,” he said, searching her eyes. Something was very different this time around, for both of them.

“It shouldn't be too much for me to ask you to stay out of harm's way. For the King of Hell to stop sticking his neck out without question every time the Winchesters call, and to have some concern for his own well-being.”

“It's not at all, love.”

“Then stay with me.”

“You know I can't.”

Her hand was on her stomach again. He tried to push the lump down that was forming quickly in his throat. She'd said they needed to talk as soon as possible, but then the Winchesters... he was the only one who could close the rift.

“I can't do this,” she said softly, her shoulders slumping, her head dropping.

He just wanted to hold her one last time. He wanted to feel the true happiness she gave him one last time. And he was. Happy. Even now, realizing what he was leaving behind. But this, this wasn't how he wanted to say goodbye. Hurting her like this...

“Fine, I'll leave,” he started to turn away.

“Please,” she said, grabbing his coat firmly. “Close the rift, then come right back to me. Please.”

He looked back at her.

“I need you,” she pleaded.

“Of course, darling,” he lied, a sad smile on his lips.

He turned away, unable to face her any longer.

“I love you,” he whispered.

“I lo–”

With a snap of his fingers, he was gone, leaving her alone.

 

 


End file.
